1. Field
Example embodiments of the following disclosure relate to a cleaning apparatus having an elevating device to adjust the height of a brush.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, cleaning apparatuses are used to clean the floor of a room by removing contaminants from the floor. For example, vacuum cleaning apparatuses are widely used in homes.
These cleaning apparatuses include a brush to sweep up contaminants that are on the floor via rotation thereof. It may be advantageous for the brush to come into close contact with a floor if the floor is smooth. However, in the case of cleaning, for example, a carpet, spacing the brush apart from the floor by a predetermined distance may be necessary to keep the brush from directly touching fibers of the carpet. To this end, the cleaning apparatuses include an elevating device to adjust the height of the brush based on the state of the floor.